Perturbados
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: -¡Miserables!- exclame- ¡No disimulen por mas tiempo! ¡Lo confieso todo! ¡Arranquen esas tablas! ¡Aquí, aquí!, ¡Es el latido de su implacable corazón!... Otra historia mas! ExT Reviews! arigato sensei Poe!
1. Default Chapter

Un nuevo fic nacido del fondo de una mente perturbada por las constantes lecturas de el primer maestro del relato corto, en especial del suspenso y terror, el fic lamentablemente no es original mío, es solo una adaptación literaria del relato nacido de la estremecedora vida de Edgar Allan Poe, una novela con una soberbia construcción, sobresalido por la morbidez de su inventiva.

**_Dicebant mihi sodales, si sepulchrum amicae   
Visitarem, curas meas, aliquar tulum fore levatas._   
  
Ebn Zaiat**

**Perturbados  
Primer relato: Meiling**

**_Basado en las novelas de Edgar Allan Poe_**

_(Readaptados por: Tsuki lunita)  
[Basado en la obra titulada: "Berenice"]_

La miseria es múltiple. La desgracia afecta diversas formas. Extendiéndose por el vasto horizonte como el arco iris, sus colores son tan variados, tan distintos y hasta tan íntimamente mezclados como los que presenta este fenómeno. ¡Extendiéndose por el vasto horizonte como el arco iris! ¿Cómo es que de la belleza ha derivado un tipo de lo desagradable? ¿Del anuncio de paz, un símil de dolor? Pero así como en étnica el mal es una consecuencia del bien, en realidad es del placer que ha nacido el dolor. O la memoria de la dicha pasada es la pena de hoy, o las agonías presentes tienen su origen en los éxtasis que pueden haber existido.   
  
Mi nombre es Shaoran de significado chino que dice: "Pequeño lobo"; el de mi familia es Li, una familia cuyo apellido ha sido honrado por pertenecer a una dinastía del Feng Shui. No hay mansión más antigua que mi sombrío, gris y hereditario castillo. Nuestro linaje ha sido llamado raza de visionarios; y en algunas circunstancias extrañas, en el carácter de la casa señorial, en los frescos del salón principal, en las tapicerías de los dormitorios, en el cincel de algunas columnas de la sala de armas, en la forma de la biblioteca y, en fin, en la naturaleza verdaderamente singular de los libros encerrados en ella, hay más que suficiente materia para disculpar esa creencia.   
  
Los recuerdos de mis primeros años se relacionan con esta mansión y con sus libros, de los que ya no volveré a hablar. Allí murió mi madre. (No igual mi padre, que murió lejos de mi hogar, en fin no tendría sentido hablar de el) Allí nací yo. Pero es inútil decir que no había vivido antes, que el alma no conoce una existencia previa. ¿Lo negáis? No discutiremos este punto. Yo estoy convencido, pero no intento convencer. Sin embargo, hay un recuerdo de formas etéreas, de ojos espirituales y expresivos, de sonidos musicales y tristes, un recuerdo que no puedo marginar; una memoria como una sombra, vaga, variable, indefinida, vacilante; y como una sombra también por la imposibilidad de librarme de ella mientras brille la luz de mi razón.   
  
En esa mansión nací yo. Al despertar de repente de la larga noche de lo que parecía, sin serlo, la no existencia, en medio mismo del país de hadas, en un palacio imaginario, en el extravagante dominio del pensamiento y la erudición monásticas, no es extraño que mirase a mi alrededor con ojos asombrados y ardientes, que malgastara mi niñez entre libros y disipara mi juventud en ensueños; pero sí es extraño que pasaran los años y el apogeo de la madurez me encontrara viviendo aun en la mansión de mis antepasados; es sorprendente que esta estagnación cayera sobre la primavera de mi vida, asombrosa la inversión completa en el carácter de mis pensamientos más comunes. **Las realidades del mundo me afectaban como visiones, y como visiones solamente, mientras que los locos pensamientos de la tierra de los sueños se convirtieran, a su turno, no en el alimento de mi vida diaria, sino en mi vida misma.**   
  
Sin embargo, no tiene caso continuar hablando acerca de cómo los libros y las constantes lecturas a las que, según mi vida, estaba acostumbrado.   
  
Esa era la marcada diferencia entre el resto de los niños de mi edad y yo… ellos jugueteaban y yo… bueno, como ya explique mi vida era diferente, creerían ustedes que mi mundo se sumió en la miseria cerrándose solo a la débil capacidad de la lectura… sin embargo yo demostrare que, al menos en mi caso, fue todo lo contrario, siendo mi vida algo mas peculiar que la de cualquier persona… 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un fic serio… mas bien no serio, sino paradójico, pareciendo incongruente al lector común, pero en cambio resultando fascinante al analista… y no hablo de que quien no le halle sentido a la historia no sea un lector, simplemente digo que, como mostrare mas adelante, hay cierto tipo de lectores, como hay cierto tipo de observadores, solo quiero pedir que aquellos que quizás por azares del destino **(y sea bien conocido por los lectores que yo creo en el destino)**, aquellos que ya conozcan este relato (el original por supuesto, no sus otra versiones que fácilmente se encuentra en la Internet) les pido de favor no den a conocer el _turbulento final_ que desencadena la historia…   
  
NRA: Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mi primer fic serio y lleno de misterio… je je estoy esperanzada a recibir algunos reviews… la historia es muy corta, pero si el publico os deleitáis de el tipo de lectura que no frecuente mente es conocida en mi, entonces haría mas adaptaciones de las obras de este escritor quien según mi critica personal (y respetando todas las opiniones) es un maestro que fácilmente gana a los llamados maestros de la histeria, claro, recordando al lector que es mi simple gusto y no trato de cambiar a nadie, por favor dejad reviews, que esto apenas comienza…  
Quiero aclarar al lector, que esta es una recopilacion de relatos, es por eso que seran enumerados... esta es la primer historia espero que les guste   
  
Y no, no será un SS, mucho menos un SM… al contrario de mis otros fics, este simplemente será… otro fic mas dedicado única y exclusivamente a los hombres que fueron creados por las clamp para dar vida a CCS.   
  
Oh si la NRA, no es mas que la simple abreviacion de: "Notitas razonables de la autora" no dicendo que las anteriores no lo fueran...   
  
Arriba las hijas de la luna  
  
Y no se olviden de apoyar el concurso de "Los Sakura awards 2004" (que como dice glamber, al apso que va va a ser 2005) voten y nominen, aun hay espacio para mas jueces veran la direccion de la comu en mi profile...


	2. Meiling

**__**

Dicebant mihi sodales, si sepulchrum amicae Visitarem, curas meas, aliquar tulum fore levatas.  
  
Ebn Zaiat

  
  
Un nuevo fic nacido del fondo de una mente perturbada por las constantes lecturas de el primer maestro del relato corto, en especial del suspenso y terror, el fic lamentablemente no es original mío, es solo una adaptación literaria del relato nacido de la estremecedora vida de Edgar Allan Poe, una novela con una soberbia construcción, sobresalido por la morbidez de su inventiva.   
  
Tomando nuevamente a los personajes de CLAMP para dar vida a esta readaptación de la novela del escritor, poeta y critico estadounidense, aclarando que los personajes presentados aquí no fueron usados con fines de lucro, si no más bien… con fines de entretenimiento   
  
Recordando al lector que esto es solo una de las historias que adaptare para hacer de este un fic más que perturbador…

**PERTURBADOS  
Primer relato: Meiling  
  
_Basado en las novelas de Edgar Allan Poe_**  
(Relatado por: Tsuki lunita)

Meiling y yo éramos primos y crecimos juntos en la mansión de nuestros antepasados. Pero crecimos de modo distinto: yo, enfermizo, y sumergido en la tristeza; ella, ágil, graciosa, llena de fuerza; suyos eran los paseos por la colina; míos, los estudios del claustro; yo, viviendo encerrado en mí propio corazón, y entregado en cuerpo y alma a la intensa y penosa meditación; ella, vagando sin preocuparse de la vida, sin pensar en las sombras del camino ni en el silencioso vuelo del alado cuervo de las horas. ¡Meiling! —Invoco su nombre—   
  
Y a mi llega la imagen que fue suya el día que mis ojos la vieron por primera vez… estando encerrado yo en la biblioteca… como era mi costumbre, ella irrumpió ruidosamente… como era su costumbre… llamándome a jugar y presentándose como una prima mía, de mi misa edad, un poco mas baja que yo y ¡claro! Desconocida para mi, se suponía había vivido en Japón con su madre y padre, pero al morir ambos en un accidente había sido traída a mi casa, no crean que fui yo quien obtuvo esa información, mas bien fue ella que de la mas natural manera me lo informo, como si el hecho no le afectase en lo mas mínimo… sin embargo en sus ojos vi yo aquella sombra de pesar que ese color rubí sabia esconder muy bien…   
  
¡Meiling! Y entre las ruinas de mi memoria se agitan a ese llamado mil tumultuosos recuerdos. ¡Ah, acude vívida su imagen a mí, como en sus primeros días de alegría y de dicha! ¡Oh esplendente, aunque fantástica belleza! ¡Oh sílfide entre las florestas de Arnheim! ¡Oh náyade entre sus fuentes! Y después..., después todo es misterio y terror; una historia que no debería ser narrada. Una enfermedad, una fatal enfermedad, cayó como el simún sobre su cuerpo; y hasta mientras yo la miraba, el espíritu del cambio se deslizaba en ella, apoderándose de su animo, sus trajes y su carácter, y de la forma más sutil y terrible, perturbando hasta su identidad. ¡Ay! El destructor iba y venía, y la víctima..., ¿dónde estaba? ¡No la conozco o no la conozco ya como Meiling!   
  
Entre el numeroso cortejo de enfermedades que siguieron a la que efectuó tan horrible revolución en el ser moral y físico de mi prima, hay que mencionar como la más angustiosa y obstinada en su naturaleza, una clase de epilepsia, que terminaba frecuentemente en catalepsia, estado muy parecido a la extinción de la vida, del cual, en la mayoría de los casos, se despertaba de forma brusca y repentina. Mientras tanto, mi propio mal, pues me han dicho que no debería llamarlo otro nombre, mi propia enfermedad, digo, crecía con extrema rapidez, asumiendo un carácter monomaníaco de una nueva y extraordinaria forma, ganando vigor de hora en hora, y de momento en momento, y obteniendo, por fin, sobre mí un incomprensible ascendiente. Esta monomanía, si así tengo que llamarla, consistía en una mórbida irritabilidad de esas cualidades del alma, conocidas en la ciencia metafísica por cualidades de atención. Es más que probable que no me explique; pero temo, en realidad, que no me sea posible transmitir a la generalidad de los lectores una idea adecuada de esa nerviosa _intensidad de interés_, con que en mi caso (y en el mío) las potencias meditativas, para no emplear tecnicismos, se hundían en la contemplación de los objetos mas comunes del universo. (No me miren raro, es una enfermedad y ya, no tengo la culpa de que el tipo ese me describa)   
  
Cavilar infatigablemente horas enteras, con la atención fija sobre alguna frívola observación encontrada en el margen o en la tipografía de un libro; quedar absorto, durante la mayor parte de un día de verano, contemplando una fantástica sombra que caía oblicuamente sobre la tapicería o el pavimento; olvidarme a mi mismo toda una noche, velando la monótona llama de una lámpara o las chispas del carbón encendido; soñar varios días con el perfume de una flor; repetir, estúpidamente, alguna palabra vulgar, hasta que el sonido, por la frecuente repetición, cesara de representar una idea cualquiera; perder toda conciencia de movimiento o vida física, por medio de un largo reposo, obstinadamente prolongado; tales eran lagunas de las mas comunes y menos preciosas fantasías producidas por una condición de las facultades mentales, que aunque no sin ejemplo, desafía ciertamente el análisis o la explicación.   
  
Voy a tratar de hacerme entender, sin embargo. La irregular, intensa y morbosa atención así excitada por objetos frívolos por naturaleza, no tiene que ser confundida con esa propensión a meditar, común en todos los hombres, y a la que se abandonan más las personas de ardiente imaginación. Tampoco era, como pudo suponerse al principio, una situación grave ni la exageración de esa tendencia, sino primaria y esencialmente distinta, diferente. En general, el soñador o entusiasta, estando interesado por un objeto normalmente no frívolo, lo pierde de vista de una manera imperceptible y merced de deducciones y sugestiones que proceden del objeto mismo, hasta que al fin, a la conclusión de esa quimera,_ a menudo llena de lujuria_, encuentra el _incitamentum_ causa primera de sus cavilaciones, eternamente desvanecido y olvidado. En mi caso, el objeto primario era invariablemente frívolo, aunque adquiría, mediante mi visión perturbada, una importancia imaginaria. Pocas deducciones o ninguna eran hechas; y esas pocas volvían pertinazmente hacia el punto de partida. Las meditaciones nunca eran agradables _jamás_, la primera causa, lejos de perderse de vista, había alcanzado ese interés sobrenaturalmente exagerado; que era la fisonomía predominante de la enfermedad. En una palabra, la potencia intelectual mas ejercitada en mí, como he dicho antes, era de la atención mientras que en el soñador, es **la especulativa.**   
  
(Muy bien, con eso me quedo claro que yo solo soy una soñadora, mi capacidad mental no es tal que me permitiese perderme a tal grado de olvidarme de mí por días)   
  
Mis libros, en esa época, si no servían realmente para aumentar el desorden, participaban, como se verá, por su naturaleza imaginativa e inconexo, las características peculiares del desorden mismo.   
  
Recuerdo muy bien, entre otros, el tratado del noble italiano Coelius Secundus Curio, **De amplitudine beati regni Dei**, la gran obra de san agustin, **De civitate Dei** [La ciudad de Dios], y la de Tertuliano, **De carne Christi** [La carne de Cristo], cuya sentencia paradójica:** Mortuus est Dei filius: credibile est quia ineptum est; et sepultus resurrexit: certum est quia impossibile est**, ocupó durante muchas semanas de inútil y laboriosa investigación todo mi tiempo.   
  
De esta manera, parecerá que, agitada en su balanza sólo por cosas triviales, mi razón tenia similitud con ese peñasco marino del que nos habla Ptolomeo Hephestión, que resistía firme los ataques de la violencia humana y la furia más feroz de las aguas y de los vientos, pero temblaba a simple contacto de la flor llamada Asphodel.   
  
Y aunque para un pensador negligente, pudiera parecer fuera de toda duda que la alteración producida en la condición moral de Meiling por su desgraciada enfermedad me habría proporcionado muchos temas para el ejercicio de esa meditación intensa y anormal, que he tenido tanta pena en explicar, no era eso, sin embargo, lo que me acontecía, en los intervalos lúcidos de mi mal, su enfermedad, es cierto, me causaba dolor, y lamentando profundamente por la ruina total de su hermosa y dulce vida, no dejaba de meditar con frecuencia, amargamente, sobre los maravillosos medios de que se había valido para presentarme una resolución tan extraña. Pero estas reflexiones no participaban de la idiosincrasia de mi mal, y eran como las que se hubieran presentado, en circunstancias semejantes, al común de los mortales. Fiel a su propio carácter, mi desorden se alimentaba con los menos importantes, pero más importantes cambios operados en el físico de Meiling, con la singular y espantosa desaparición de su identidad personal. Durante los más brillantes días de incomparable belleza, es seguro que yo no la había amado todavía. A causa de la extraña anomalía de mi existencia, las simpatías no han tenido nunca origen en mi corazón, y mis pasiones han procedido siempre de mi espíritu.   
  
A través de las nieblas de la madrugada, entre las cruzadas sombras de la selva, al mediodía y en el silencio de mi biblioteca por la noche, ella había flotado ante mis ojos, y yo la había visto, no como la viviente y tangible Meiling, sino como la Meiling de un sueño; no como un ser de la tierra, corpóreo, sino como la abstracción de ese ser; no como algo para admirar, sino para analizar; no como un objeto de amor, sino como tema de la más abstrusa aunque inconexa especulación. Y ahora, ahora me estremecía en su presencia y palidecía cuando se acercaba; sin embargo, lamentando amargamente su desconsoladora enfermedad, recordé que ella me había amado mucho tiempo, y, en un mal instante le hablé de matrimonio.   
  
Y al ultimo, el periodo de nuestras bodas se estaba próximo, cuando, una tarde de invierno, en uno de esos días intempestivamente cálidos, tranquilos y nublados, que constituyen la nodriza de la bella Alcíon estaba yo sentado (y creía encontrarme solo) en el gabinete interior de la biblioteca y, al levantar los ojos, vi a Meiling ante mí.   
  
¿Fue mi propia imaginación excitada, la influencia de la atmósfera brumosa, el incierto crepúsculo del cuarto, o las vestiduras granate que caían a lo largo de su cuerpo lo que le presento un contorno tan vacilante y tan indistinto?   
  
No podría decirlo. Meiling no dijo una palabra; y yo por nada del mundo hubiera despegado mis labios. Un helado estremecimiento cruzó mi cuerpo; me oprimió una sensación de insufrible ansiedad; una curiosidad devoradora invadió mi alma, y, reclinándome en la silla, me quedé un rato sin aliento ni movimiento, con mis ojos clavados en su persona. ¡Ay! Su extenuación era excesiva, y ni un vestigio del ser primitivo quedaba en una sola línea se sus contornos. Mis ardieres miradas cayeron por fin sobre su rostro.   
  
La frente era alta, muy pálida, y singularmente placida; lo que en un tiempo fuera cabello negro azabache caía parcialmente sobre la frente y sombreaba las sienes hundidas con innumerables rizos de un color cenizo (contrastando con su cabellos que anteriormente, además de azabache, eran completamente lacio y no rizados en las puntas), que contrastaban discordantes, por su matiz fantástico, con la melancolía de su rostro. Sus ojos color rubí no tenían brillo y parecían sin pupilas; y esquivé involuntariamente su mirada vidriosa para contemplar sus labios, finos y contraídos. Se entreabrieron; y en una sonrisa de expresión peculiar los dientes de la desconocida Meiling se revelaron lentamente a mis ojos. ¡Quiera Dios que nunca los hubiera visto o que, después de verlos, hubiera muerto!   
  
El golpe de una puerta al cerrarse me distrajo, y, al levantar la vista, descubrí que mi prima había salido del aposento. Pero de los desordenados aposentos de mi cerebro, ¡ay!, no había salido ni se podía apartar el blanco y horrible espectro de los dientes. Ni una mota en su superficie, ni una sombra en el esmalte, ni una mella en sus bordes había en los dientes de esa sonrisa fugaz que no se grabara en mi memoria. Ahora los veía con más claridad que un momento antes. ¡Los dientes! ¡Los dientes! Estaban aquí, y allí, y en todas partes, visibles y palpables ante mí, largos, finos y excesivamente blancos, con los pálidos labios contrayéndose a su alrededor, como en el mismo instante en que habían empezado a crecer. Entonces llegó toda la furia de mi monomanía, y yo luché en vano contra su extraña e irresistible influencia. Entre los muchos objetos del mundo externo sólo pensaba en los dientes. Los anhelaba con un deseo frenético. Todos las demás preocupaciones y los demás intereses quedaron supeditados a esa contemplación. Ellos, ellos eran los únicos que estaban presentes a mi mirada mental, y en su insustituible individualidad llegaron a ser la esencia de mi vida intelectual. Los examiné bajo todos los aspectos. Los vi desde todas las perspectivas. Analicé sus características. Estudié sus peculiaridades. Me fijé en su conformación. Pensé en los cambios de su naturaleza. Me estremecí al atribuirles, en la imaginación, un poder sensible y consciente y, aun sin la ayuda de los labios, una capacidad de expresión moral. De mademoiselle Sallé se ha dicho con razón que tous ses pas étaient des sentiments (Que todos sus pasos eran sentimientos), y de Meiling yo creía seriamente que toutes ses dents étaient des ídées. Des idées!(Que todos sus dientes eran ideas. ¡Ideas!) ¡Ah, este absurdo pensamiento me destruyó! Des idées! (¡Ideas!)¡Ah, por eso los codiciaba tan desesperadamente! Sentí que sólo su posesión me podría devolver la paz, devolviéndome la razón.   
  
Y la noche me tomo de esa manera; y vino la oscuridad, duró y se fue, y amaneció el nuevo día, y las brumas de una segunda noche se acumularon alrededor, y yo seguía inmóvil, sentado, en aquella habitación solitaria; y seguí sumido en la meditación, y el fantasma de los dientes mantenía su terrible influencia, como si, con una claridad viva y horrible, flotara entre las cambiantes luces y sombras de la habitación. Al fin irrumpió en mis sueños un grito de horror y consternación; y después, tras una pausa, el ruido de voces preocupadas, mezcladas con apagados gemidos de dolor y de pena. Me levanté de mi asiento y, abriendo las puertas de la biblioteca, vi en la antesala a una criada, deshecha en lágrimas, quien me dijo que **Meiling ya no existía.** Había sufrido un ataque de epilepsia por la mañana temprano, y ahora, al caer la noche, ya estaba preparada la tumba para recibir a su ocupante, y terminados los preparativos del entierro.   
  
Con el corazón lleno de angustia y lleno de temor, me dirigí con repugnancia a la recamara de la difunta. La recamara era grande y muy sombría (No era lo que yo recordaba… antes esa era la recamara mas colorida de la casa y la que mas luz del sol recibía); a cada paso que yo daba me encontraba con los pasos de la sepultura. Las cortinas del lecho, según me dijo un criado, estaban cerradas sobre el féretro, y en el féretro –añadió en voz baja- yacía lo que quedaba de Meiling.   
  
¿Quién, pues, me pregunto si deseaba ver el cuerpo? No vi que se movieran los labios de nadie; sin embargo, se me había formulado aquella pregunta y el eco de las ultimas silabas resonaban aun en la recamara. Imposible rehusarse, y, con un sentimiento de opresión, me coloque al lado del lecho. Levante poco a poco los oscuros paños de las cortinas; pero, al dejarlas caer de nuevo bajaron sobre mis espaldas, de tal manera que, separándome del mundo de los vivos, me encerraron en la más estrecha comunión con la difunta.   
  
Toda la atmósfera de la recamara olía a muerte, pero el aire peculiar del féretro me hacia daño y me imaginaba que ya el cadáver exhalaba un olor deletéreo. Hubiera dado todo un mundo por escapar de allí, por huir de la perniciosa influencia de la mortalidad, por respirar una vez más el aire puro de los cielos eternos. Pero no me podía mover, mis piernas vacilaban y era como si hubiera echado raíces en el suelo en tanto que contemplaba fijamente el cadáver rígido extendido a todo lo largo en el féretro abierto.   
  
¡Oh dios mío! ¿Será posible? ¿Mi cerebro se habrá desquiciado, o será verdad que se movió un dedo de la difunta, que se movió dentro del velo blanco que lo encerraba? Trémulo de inexpresable pavor, levante lentamente la vista para contemplar el rostro del cadáver. Una banda de lienzo sostenía sus mandíbulas, pero quien sabe como, se habían desnudado. Los labios lívidos se torcían en una especie de sonrisa, y, a través de su triste abertura, los dientes de Meiling, blancos, relucientes, terribles, me miraban aun con una realidad demasiado viva. Me retire convulsivamente del lecho, y, sin pronunciar palabra, salí rápidamente como un maniático de aquella recamara de misterios, horror y muerte.   
  
Me encontré sentado en la biblioteca, y de nuevo solo. Parecía que había despertado de un sueño confuso y excitante. Sabía que era medianoche y que desde la puesta del sol Meiling estaba enterrada. Pero de lo que había pasado en ese lúgubre periodo, no tenia un recuerdo bien positivo, un conocimiento definido. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ese intervalo estaba lleno de horror, horror más horrible por ser vago, terror más terrible por ser ambiguo. Era una página espantosa en la historia de mi existencia, escrita con recuerdos siniestros, horrorosos, ininteligibles. Luché por descifrarlos, pero fue en vano; mientras tanto, como el espíritu de un sonido lejano, un agudo y penetrante grito de mujer parecía sonar en mis oídos. Yo había hecho algo. Pero, ¿qué era? Me hice la pregunta en voz alta y los susurrantes ecos de la habitación me contestaron: **¿Qué era?**   
  
En la mesa, a mi lado, brillaba una lámpara y cerca de ella había una pequeña caja. No tenía un aspecto llamativo, y yo la había visto antes, pues pertenecía al médico de la familia. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado allí, a mi mesa y por qué me estremecí al fijarme en ella? No merecía la pena tener en cuenta estas cosas, y por fin mis ojos cayeron sobre las páginas abiertas de un libro y sobre una frase subrayada. Eran las extrañas pero sencillas palabras del poeta **Ebn Zaiat: Dicebant mihi sodales, si sepulchrum amicae visitarem, curas meas aliquantulum fore levatas.** ¿Por qué, al leerlas, se me pusieron los pelos de punta y se me heló la sangre en las venas?   
  
Sonó un suave golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca y, pálido como habitante de una tumba, un criado entró de puntillas. Había en sus ojos un espantoso terror y me habló con una voz quebrada, ronca y muy baja. ¿Qué dijo? Oí unas frases entrecortadas. Hablaba de un grito salvaje y extraño que había turbado el silencio de la noche, y de la servidumbre reunida para averiguar de dónde procedía, y su voz recobró un tono espeluznante, claro, cuando me habló, susurrando, de una tumba profanada, de un cadáver envuelto en la mortaja y desfigurado, pero que aún respiraba, aún palpitaba, **¡aún vivía!**   
  
Señalo mis ropas; estaban manchadas con sangre coagulada. Yo no hablaba, y el me tomo suavemente de la mano; en ella había impresiones de uñas humanas. Llamo mi atención en un objeto que estaba apoyado en la pared; era una azada.   
  
Dando un grito salte sobre la mesa, y tome la caja de que he hablado. Pero no pude abrirla; y en mi temblor, se deslizo de mis manos y cayo pesadamente, y se hizo trizas; y entonces se escaparon de ella, rodando con un ruido metálico, algunos instrumentos de cirugía dentaria, mezclados con treinta y dos cositas pequeñas, blancas, al parecer de marfil, las cuales se derramaron acá y allá sobre el pavimento…   
  
Eran… **¡Los dientes de Meiling que yo le había arrancado en su tumba!**   
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:   
  
¿Qué les pareció? Perturbador ¿no? Introduje en la más baja demencia al pobrecito y guapito de Shaoran, necesita una terapia de regreso al mundo real… y yo me encargare de eso   
  
(Tsuki abre la puerta de su cuarto y aparece Kass que toma a Shaoran y se lo lleva)   
  
No confiaría en nadie más pa que cure a mi lindo Shaoran… je je en las notitas de autora se me olvida que este es un fic serio o al menos eso parece… espero sus reviews y también sus propuestas, voten damas y caballeros… voten por la próxima historia… aquí están los nominados:   
  
"Guillermo Wilson"……………………… que será cambiado a ¿Eriol o Clow?   
  
"El corazón delator"…………………… que conservara su nombre   
  
Nota importante: Ambas historias serán protagonizadas en esta ocasión por Eriol H. y como personaje secundario estará Clow L.   
  
Voten, voten y díganme cual será la obra que en la próxima actualización perturbara sus sentidos…   
  
Y no se olviden dejar sus reviews, que al final para eso escribimos nosotros, para ustedes y para saber que es lo que esperan de nosotros o que es lo que opinan de nosotros, por favor no olviden sus reviews…   
  
También le ruego al lector no me pida que traduzca lo que esta en negritas ya que yo misma no se latín   
  
Ya saben que L.Q.1.CH…   
  
La de siempre: Tsuki lunita (Tsuki pa los kuates)


	3. El corazon delator

  
  
Un nuevo fic nacido del fondo de una mente perturbada por las constantes lecturas de el primer maestro del relato corto, en especial del suspenso y terror, el fic lamentablemente no es original mío, es solo una adaptación literaria del relato nacido de la estremecedora vida de Edgar Allan Poe, una novela con una soberbia construcción, sobresalido por la morbidez de su inventiva.   
  
Tomando nuevamente a los personajes de CLAMP para dar vida a esta readaptación de la novela del escritor, poeta y critico estadounidense, aclarando que los personajes presentados aquí no fueron usados con fines de lucro, si no más bien… con fines de entretenimiento   
  
Recordando al lector que esto es solo una de las historias que adaptare para hacer de este un fic más que perturbador…   
  


**PERTURBADOS  
Segundo relato: El corazón delator_  
  
Basado en las novelas de Edgar Allan Poe   
(Relatado por: Tsuki lunita)_**

¡Es verdad! Soy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso. Siempre lo he sido y lo soy, pero, ¿podría decirse que estoy loco? La enfermedad había agudizado mis sentidos, no los había destruido ni apagado. Sobre todo, tenía el sentido del oído agudo. Oía todo sobre el cielo y la tierra. Oía muchas cosas del infierno. Entonces, ¿cómo voy a estar loco? Escuchen y observen con qué tranquilidad, con qué cordura puedo contarles toda la historia.   
  
_Se encontraba de pie frente a la corte… el fiscal le había pedido que relatase, si es que podía, los hechos, tomo aire profundamente y continuo_   
  
Es imposible decir cómo surgió en mi cabeza esa idea por primera vez; pero, una vez concebida, me persiguió día y noche. Motivo, realmente, no había ninguno. Nada tenia que ver con ello la pasión. Yo quería mucho al viejo. Nunca me había hecho nada malo. Nunca me había insultado. Y su oro no despertó en mí la menor codicia   
  
Creo que fue su ojo. ¡Sí, eso fue! Clow tenía un ojo semejante al de un buitre. Era un ojo de un color azul pálido, con una catarata. Cada vez que posaba ese ojo en mí, se me enfriaba la sangre; y así poco a poco, gradualmente, se me metió en el cerebro la idea de matar al anciano y librarme para siempre de esa mirada.   
  
**El fiscal hablo al jurado, les pidió que tomaran en cuenta que había confesado haber planeado el asesinato de mi padre, el tumulto en la corte no se hizo esperar… ni el juez mismo pudo poner orden y por esto se dio un receso, -"El juicio continuara mañana por la mañana, la inutilidad de mi abogado para con este caso es notoria, por eso lo he despedido y le he llamado mademoiselle"-, me pediste que no me preocupara y que te contara los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido… no me pediste razones, solo querías saber que había pasado para, según tu, ver que podíamos tener a nuestro favor, nuevamente trate de respirar hondo… mis ojos estaban rojos debido a que me hacían falta mis anteojos… me los habían quitado al arrestarme, no veía muy bien, todo estaba borroso, sin embargo tu me sonreíste y pusiste en mi rostro un par de anteojos… al fin pude verte, usabas un traje tipo sastre y tu cabello estaba recogido en un discreto moño, de inmediato me dirigí a tu rostro, mantenías tu sonrisa y tus ojos mantenían un cierto brillo de color amatista**   
  
Ahora viene lo mas difícil de explicar. Usted me creerá loco. Los locos no saben nada. Pero debería haberme visto. Debería usted haber visto con qué sabiduría procedí, con qué cuidado, con qué previsión, con qué disimulo me puse manos a la obra…   
  
Jamás me manifesté tan amable con el como durante toda la semana que precedió al asesinato. Y cada noche, cerca de medianoche, descorría el pestillo de su puerta y la abría, con mucho cuidado. Y después, cuando la había abierto lo suficiente para pasar la cabeza, levantaba una linterna sorda, completamente cerrada, de modo que no se viera ninguna luz, y tras ella pasaba la cabeza. ¡Cómo se habría reído usted si hubiera visto con qué astucia pasaba la cabeza! La movía muy despacio, muy lentamente, para no molestar el sueño del viejo. No exagero al decir que por lo menos, necesitaba una hora para meter toda la cabeza por esa abertura hasta donde podía verlo dormir sobre su cama. ¡Ah! ¿Hubiera sido tan prudente un loco?   
  
**Negaste, apoyándome… sabias que no estaba loco y eso causo que una sonrisa surcara por mi rostro, entonces me animaste a continuar poniendo tu mano sobre la mía… devo admitir que en ese momento no me hubiera importado no continuar, pero el deseo en tus ojos de saber más me llevo a proseguir con mi relato**   
  
Y luego, cuando mi cabeza estaba bien dentro de la habitación, abría la linterna con cautela, con mucho cuidado (porque las bisagras hacían ruido), abría justamente lo necesario para que un rayo casi imperceptible de luz incidiera sobre el ojo de buitre. Hice todo esto durante siete largas noches, cada noche cerca de las doce, pero siempre encontraba el ojo cerrado y era imposible hacer el trabajo, ya que no era el viejo quien me irritaba, sino su maldito ojo. Y cada mañana, cuando amanecía, entraba osadamente a su cuarto y hablábale valerosamente, pronunciando su nombre con voz cordial, interesándome por como había pasado la noche. Esta viendo, pues, que había de ser un hombre muy perspicaz para sospechar que todas las noches, precisamente a las doce, lo observaba durante sus sueño.   
  
Finalmente, en la octava noche, fui más cuidadoso cuando abrí la puerta. El minutero de un reloj de pulsera se mueve más rápido de lo que se movía mi mano. Nunca antes había sentido el alcance de mi fuerza, de mi sagacidad. Casi no podía contener mi sensación de triunfo. Pensar que estaba allí abriendo al puerta poco a poco, ¡y que el ni siquiera soñaba en mis acciones o pensamientos secretos…!   
  
Ante esa idea se me escapo una risita, y tal vez me oyera, por que se movió de pronto en su lecho como si fuera a despertarse. Tal vez crea ahora que me retire. Pues no, se equivoca.   
  
Su habitación estaba tan negra como la noche más cerrada, ya que él cerraba las persianas por miedo a que entraran ladrones; entonces, sabía que no me vería abrir la puerta y seguí empujando suavemente, suavemente.   
  
Ya había introducido la cabeza y estaba para abrir la linterna, cuando mi pulgar resbaló con el cierre metálico y el viejo se incorporó en la cama, gritando:   
  
-¿Quién anda ahí?   
  
**Tu me miraste ¿preocupada? Yo solo apreté más tu mano y continu**   
  
Me quedé quieto y no dije nada. Durante una hora entera, no moví ni un músculo y mientras tanto no oí que volviera a acostarse en la cama. Aún estaba sentado, escuchando, como había hecho yo mismo, noche tras noche, oyendo a las arañas de la pared.   
  
De pronto escuche un débil gemido. Se trataba de un lamento de terror mortal. No era un lamento de dolor o tristeza, ¡oh, no!; era el rumor sordo y ahogado que escapa de lo intimo de un alma sobrecogida por el pavor. Yo ya conocía bien ese murmullo. Muchas veces, justo a medianoche, cuando todo el mundo dormía, surgió de mi pecho, profundizando con su temible eco, los terrores que me enloquecían. Digo que lo conocía bien. Sabía lo que el viejo sentía y sentí lástima por él, aunque me reía en el fondo de mi corazón. Sabía que él había estado despierto desde el primer débil sonido, cuando se había vuelto en la cama. Sus miedos habían crecido desde entonces. Había estado intentando imaginar que aquel ruido era inofensivo, pero no podía. Se había estado diciendo a sí mismo: "No es más que el viento en la chimenea, no es más que un ratón que camina sobre el suelo", o "No es más que un grillo que chirrió una sola vez". Sí, había tratado de convencerse de estas suposiciones, pero era en vano. Todo en vano, ya que la muerte, al acercársele se había deslizado furtiva y envolvía a su víctima. Y era la fúnebre influencia de aquella imperceptible sombra la que le movía a sentir, aunque no veía ni oía, a sentir la presencia dentro de la habitación.   
  
Luego de haber esperado tan largo rato, con toda paciencia, sin oír que se acostara de nuevo, me aventure a abrir un poco la linterna, pero tan poco, tan poco como si nada. La abrí cautelosamente, tan furtivamente, como no podría imaginárselo, hasta que, al fin, un único y pálido rayo, como un hilo de telaraña, salio por la ranura y descendió sobre su ojo de buitre.   
  
Estaba abierto, bien abierto y me enfurecí mientras lo miraba, lo veía con total claridad, de un azul apagado, con aquella terrible película que me helaba el alma. Pero no podía ver nada de la cara o del cuerpo, ya que había dirigido el rayo, como por instinto, exactamente al punto maldito.   
  
¿No cree que sea una hiperestesia de los sentidos aquello que llamamos locura? Luego llegó a mis oídos un suave, triste y rápido sonido como el que hace un reloj cuando está envuelto en algodón. Aquel sonido también me era familiar. Era el latido del corazón del viejo. Aumentó mi furia, como el redoblar de un tambor estimula al soldado en batalla. Sin embargo, incluso en ese momento me contuve y seguí callado. Apenas respiraba. Mantuve la linterna inmóvil. Intenté mantener con toda firmeza la luz sobre el ojo.   
  
El pánico del viejo debía ser tremendo, resonando en ese latir que se volvía cada vez más fuerte; minuto a minuto.   
  
Le he dicho que soy nervioso, realmente lo soy, y entonces, en plena noche y del pavoroso silencio de aquella vieja casa, un ruido tan extraño hizo penetrar en mí un terror irresistible. Durante algunos minutos me contuve y quise mantenerme tranquilo, pero la pulsación se hacia cada vez mas fuerte; siempre mas fuerte. Creí que mi corazón iba a estallar. Una nueva angustia se apoderaba de mí… El ruido, los rumores que iban a producirse podían ser oídos por algún vecino. Por que había sonado la hora de Clow…   
  
Con un fuerte grito, abrí la linterna y me precipité en la habitación. El viejo clamó una vez, sólo una vez. En un momento, lo tiré al suelo y arrojé la pesada cama sobre él. Después sonreí alegremente al ver que el hecho estaba consumado. Pero, durante muchos minutos, el corazón siguió latiendo con un sonido ahogado. Sin embargo, no me preocupaba, porque el latido no podría oírse a través de la pared. Finalmente, cesó. El viejo estaba muerto. Quité la cama y examiné el cuerpo. Sí, estaba duro, duro como una piedra. Pasé mi mano sobre el corazón y allí la dejé durante unos minutos. No había pulsaciones. Estaba muerto. Su ojo ya no me preocuparía más.   
  
Si insiste en considerarme loco, su opinión se desvanecerá cuando le describa las inteligentes precauciones que tome para esconder el cadáver… Avanzaba la noche y yo trabajaba con prisa, pero con cauteloso silencio. Fui desmembrando el cuerpo; primero corte la cabeza y después los brazos; luego, las piernas. En seguida, arranque tres tablas del entarimado y lo coloque todo bajo el piso de madera. Después volví a poner las tablas con tanta habilidad y destreza que ningún ojo humano, ¡ni siquiera el suyo!, hubiera podido descubrir allí nada alarmante. Nada había que lavar. Ni una mancha, ni una sola mancha de sangre. No se me escapo detalle alguno. Un cubo lo hizo desaparecer todo…   
  
Cuando terminé con estas tareas, eran las cuatro... Todavía oscuro como medianoche. Al sonar la campanada de la hora, golpearon la puerta de la calle. Bajé a abrir muy tranquilo, ya que no había anda que temer. Entraron tres hombres que se presentaron, muy cordialmente, como oficiales de la policía. Un vecino había oído un grito durante la noche, por lo cual había sospechas de algún atentado. Se había hecho una denuncia en la policía, y ellos, los oficiales, habían sido enviados a registrar el lugar.   
  
Sonreí. Porque, repito, ¿Qué tenia que temer? Y di la bienvenida a los recién llegados   
  
-El grito- les explique -, lo había lanzado yo, soñando. Mi padre –añadí-, esta de viaje por la comarca.   
  
Llevé a los visitantes por toda la casa. Les dije que registraran bien. Por fin los llevé a su habitación, les enseñé sus tesoros, seguros e intactos. En el entusiasmo de mi confianza, llevé sillas al cuarto y les dije que descansaran allí mientras yo, con la salvaje audacia que me daba mi triunfo perfecto, colocaba mi silla sobre el mismo lugar donde reposaba el cadáver de la víctima.   
  
Los oficiales se mostraron satisfechos. Mi forma de proceder los había convencido. Yo me sentía especialmente cómodo. Se sentaron y hablaron de cosas comunes mientras yo les contestaba muy animado. Pero, de repente, empecé a sentir que me ponía pálido y deseé que se fueran. Me dolía la cabeza y me pareció oír un sonido; pero se quedaron sentados y siguieron conversando. El ruido se hizo más claro, cada vez más claro. Hablé más como para olvidarme de esa sensación; pero cada vez se hacía más claro... hasta que por fin me di cuenta de que el ruido no estaba en mis oídos.   
  
Sin duda, me había puesto muy pálido, pero hablé con más fluidez y en voz más alta. Sin embargo, el ruido aumentaba. ¿Qué hacer? Era un sonido bajo, sordo, rápido... como el sonido de un reloj de pulsera envuelto en algodón. Traté de recuperar el aliento... pero los oficiales no lo oyeron. Hablé más rápido, con más vehemencia, pero el ruido seguía aumentando. Me puse de pie y empecé a discutir sobre cosas insignificantes en voz muy alta y con violentos gestos; pero el sonido crecía continuamente. ¿Por qué no se iban? Caminé de un lado a otro con pasos fuerte, como furioso por las observaciones de aquellos hombres; pero el sonido seguía creciendo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Me salía espuma de la rabia... maldije... juré balanceando la silla sobre la cual me había sentado, raspé con ella las tablas del suelo, pero el ruido aumentaba su tono cada vez más. Crecía y crecía y era cada vez más fuerte. Y sin embargo los hombres seguían conversando tranquilamente y sonreían. ¿Era posible que no oyeran? ¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¡No, no! ¡Claro que oían! ¡Y sospechaban! ¡Lo sabían! ¡Se estaban burlando de mi horror! Esto es lo que pasaba y así lo pienso ahora. Todo era preferible a esta agonía. Cualquier cosa era más soportable que este espanto. ¡Ya no aguantaba más esas hipócritas sonrisas! Sentía que debía gritar o morir. Y entonces, otra vez, escuchen... ¡más fuerte..., mas fuerte..., más fuerte! ¡Atiendan por favor!   
  
-¡Miserables!- exclame- ¡No disimulen por mas tiempo! ¡Lo confieso todo! ¡Arranquen esas tablas! ¡Aquí, aquí!, ¡Es el latido de su implacable corazón!   
  
**Estaba sudando, justo como la noche anterior, cuando todo eso ocurrió… pero tus manos… tus tibias manos sujetaron mi rostro y ¡Me besaste! ¿Cómo podría ser? Estabas besando a un asesino, uno que no estaba loco… pero devo admitir que lo disfrute tanto…   
  
No voy a recordar como fue que lograste sacarme de allí después… lograste sacarme de Hong Kong y me regresaste a mi natal Londres la tierra que amo, la que amo casi tanto como a ti…   
  
Ahora estas allí dormida… tu piel albina luce dorada por el albor del sol… solo una sabana de seda cubre tu cuerpo… podría estar aquí, mirando tu belleza por siempre, para siempre, solo por ti, por que te amo… tu me enseñaste a amarte y creo que al final si estoy loco… loco por ti   
  
**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esto fue todo menos perturbador… je je gomen… peor no me pude resistir… la verdad es que la historia si es hermosa y bien dictada (la original, no esta) sin embargo intentar adaptarla y que quede original es muy difícil… por eso tuve que poner la intervención de Tomoyo… peor creo que el punto clave esta bien ilustrado… Eriol trato de convencernos que en realidad el no estaba loco y jamás lo estuvo… solo era ¿incomprendido?   
  
Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews, son pokitos pero como dijo la linda Yashi chan no a todos se les hace facil comprender o si quiera leer este tipo de escritura…   
  
**alex-1987:** ¿Tu me apoyas? Je je verdad que si… yo creo que el maestro Poe nunca se imagino que alguien usaría sus historias para crear un fic… y bueno por votación unánime gano el corazón delator espero tu Review!!!   
  
**YaShi:** No sabes cuanto lamento no poder dejarte reviews yashi chan… pero la verdad es que casi nunca tengo el suficiente tiempo de leer… no es que dejasen de gustarme tus historias linda, tu sabes que no y pues gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad el adaptar estos fics fue más un reto personal que otra cosa… pues la verdad si es difícil crear cosas asi… ja ja y la verdad es que es muy, pero muy difícil eso de la ortografía… primero por que el editor de Word me cambia una palabra por otra, y pues la verdad yo cometo demasiados errores… y pues yo no me e leído el escarabajo de oro… lo voy a buscar en mi biblioteca (mua jua jua jua ya es mía por que voy casi todos los sábados) y pues si "hop frog" es difícil de adaptar también la voy a buscar y ya veras que me pongo todas las pilas del mundo para acerbo nada en esta vida es imposible y este es solo un pequeño reto más para mi!!!   
  
**MARINA CASTILLO COLN: **Gracias… pero no es necesario que lo leas, en serio la adaptación es integra, tan exacta que devo decir que el fic no es mío, sino en su totalidad de el maestro Poe y pues a ver que tal te pareció este!   
  
Siempre se me olvida que el fic es serio u.u   
  
Gracias por todos sus comentarios ya hora si no se que mas escribir… se agoto la inspiración… pues les dejo de tarea que seleccionen algo o ya veré yo que poner… y perdón por la tardanza es que no tenia inspiración!   
  
Y no se olviden dejar sus reviews, que al final para eso escribimos nosotros, para ustedes y para saber que es lo que esperan de nosotros o que es lo que opinan de nosotros, por favor no olviden sus reviews…   
  
Ya saben que L.Q.1.CH…   
  
La de siempre: Tsuki lunita (Tsuki pa los kuates)   
  



End file.
